1. Field of the Description
The present description relates, in general, to apparatus for simulating a human or human-like eye such as a robot or animatronic eye or a prosthetic eye, and, more particularly, to an animatronic or prosthetic eye assembly that utilizes fluid-suspension and is electromagnetically driven and that provides optical functions such as video capability.
2. Relevant Background
Animatronics are used widely in the entertainment industry to bring mechanized puppets, human and human-like figures, and characters to life. Animatronics are generally thought of as the use of electronics and robotics to make inanimate objects appear to be alive. Animatronics are used in moviemaking to provide realistic and lifelike action in front of the camera as well as in other entertainment settings such as in theme parks, e.g., to provide lifelike characters in a theme ride or a show. Animatronics are often used in situations where it may be too costly or dangerous for a live actor to provide a performance. Animatronics may be computer controlled or manually controlled with actuation of specific movements obtained with electric motors, pneumatic cylinders, hydraulic cylinders, cable driven mechanisms and the like that are chosen to suit the particular application including the show or ride setting or stage and the specific character parameters and movement requirements.
In the field of animatronics, there is a continuing demand to provide animatronic characters that better imitate humans and animals. Specifically, much of human and human-like character expression and communication is based on the eye including eye contact, eye movement, and gaze direction, and designers of robotic eyes attempt to mimic the subtle movements and appearance of the human eye to make animatronic figures more lifelike, believable, and engaging. To date, animatronic designers have not been able to accurately replicate human eye appearance and movement with challenges arising due to the need for rotation of the eye in a socket in a relatively rapid and smooth manner and also due to the relatively small form factor of the eye in an animatronic figure.
Many types of robotic or animatronic eyes have been created with a number of actuating mechanisms. To actuate or rotate the eye, a drive or actuating mechanism is provided adjacent the eye such as in the animatronic figure's head that includes external motors, hydraulic cylinders, gears, belts, pulleys, and other mechanical drive components to drive or move a spherical or eye-shaped orb. As a result, the eye assemblies require a large amount of external space for included moving parts, and space requirements have become a major issue as the eye itself is often dwarfed by the mechanical equipment used to move the eye up and down (e.g., tilt or pitch) and side-to-side (or yaw). The mechanical drive equipment has moving components external to and attached to the eye that needs mounting fixtures and space to freely move. In some cases, existing animatronic eye designs are somewhat unreliable and require significant amounts of maintenance or periodic replacement due, in part, to wear caused by friction of the moving parts including the eye within a socket device. To retrofit an eye assembly, the electromechanical, pneumatic, hydraulic, or other drive or eye-movement systems typically have be completely removed and replaced.
In some cases, animatronic eyes cannot perform at the speeds needed to simulate human eye movement. Movements may also differ from smooth human-like action when the drive has discontinuous or step-like movements, which decreases the realism of the eye. Additionally, many animatronic eye assemblies use a closed loop servo control including a need for a position or other feedback signal such as from optical, magnetic, potentiometer or other position sensing mechanisms. Further, the eye or eyeball's outer surfaces may rub against the seat or socket walls since it is difficult to provide a relatively frictionless support for a rotating sphere or orb, which may further slow its movement, cause wear on painted portions of the eyeball, or even prevent smooth pitch and yaw movements.
More recently, there has been a demand for video capability such as to assist in tele-operation of the animatronics or to provide vision-based interactivity (e.g., track a location of a person or other moving object relative to the animatronic figure and then operate the animatronic figure in response such as by moving the eyes or the whole head). Some animatronic eye assemblies have been provided with video functionality, with some implementations positioning a tiny video camera within the eyeball itself to move with the eyeball and with its. lens at or providing the lens and/or pupil of the eye. However, this creates other problems because the camera power and signal lines may experience wear or be pinched by the movement of the eyeball or interfere with rotation of the eyeball as movement of the eyeball has to move or drag the cords that extend out the back wall of the eyeball.
Hence, there remains a need for improved designs for animatronic or robotic eye assemblies that better simulate the appearance and movements of the human eye or an animal's eye. Such designs may have a smaller form factor (or use less space for drive or movement mechanisms) when compared with existing systems, may be designed to better control maintenance demands, and may, at least in some cases, provide video capability.